1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a device and method for a knowledge based approach to data retrieval and presentation. This knowledge based approach includes a perception of users in all forms, such as using know-how, experience, intelligence or sensory information to recover and display the data.
2. Description of Related Art
As more and more organizations introduce computers into the everyday operations of their facilities, large amounts of data are collected. The computer users employ this data to make informed decisions. However, with this increased data, there is the issue of how to best search and present the data.
Initially as methods for data searching and presenting were being developed, businesses digitized their engineering drawings with computer aided drawing (CAD) systems. This allowed the drawings to be easily modified as changes occurred during the development of the product. Next, businesses focused on integrating the existing computer systems/storage devices for better data exchange between the respective systems. Additionally, product data management (PDM) software was created. The PDM software managed and tracked the creation/modification of all information related to the specific product. With the PDM software, relationships between sets of data that define the product are stored in the storage device and can be searched with structured queries. Later, with the development of the Internet, wide area network (WAN) access proliferated and server based systems were developed to further aid in data searching and presentation.
To effectively search the data that was being created, algorithmic search methods were devised. These conventional search methods were user initiated and allowed the user an initial way of locating data. However, the search methods required input by the user and only provided the exact data requested by the user. Furthermore, receiving useful data hinged on whether the user knew how to properly structure the search routine. As the search methods required the user to initiate the search, time and effort was expended by the user. Additionally, if the user was not skilled in using the search method, the search was unproductive and would not display the desired data.
The conventional search method has several characteristics. As mentioned hereinbefore, the search is user initiated. Furthermore, the conventional search is based on a deduction or hypothesis by the user. Typically, the conventional search method is either of an algorithmic search engine type (e.g. www.google.com or look-up queries), a historically generated checklist, or a relational database. The conventional search method does not allow the user to leverage the knowledge of other users in the business organization. Nor are the results from the conventional search method based upon the time or place when the search was initiated. Finally, the results from the conventional search method are typically generated as a list of items that are not formatted with regard to the user or the user's behavior.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an apparatus and method for a knowledge based search system for data retrieval and presentation that does not depend on the user's skill, a priori knowledge in searching, and/or solely on action by the user.